


Gotta Get With My Friends

by laurenkmyers



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Almost Comfort Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Maria is a great friend, Pining, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Michael tries to distract himself from thoughts of the man he loves hurting him by getting under someone else. A mutual friend helps him figure out where his head and heart lies. All love Maria DeLuca love.





	Gotta Get With My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> If this garners enough love, there may be chance of a smutty reconciliation in a part 2.
> 
> Massive shoutout to my allthehearteyes again for being my support and beta.

Michael was pining. He sat at his usual spot in the Wild Pony drinking his goddamn woes away; his thoughts drifting back to the betrayal in Alex Manes eyes, and the words they’d exchanged yesterday at the drive-in. Michael was a hot-head. Sure. An opportunist? Maybe? But a criminal? Like a common bloody idiot. Frustrated beyond belief he chugged the last of his scotch. _‘I can’t be with a criminal’_ Alex had said. The word criminal left a rustic taste in his mouth. Like the copper wiring he’d sold on the sly. Ironic. Michael was about to order another drink when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Guerin!” Michael turned around at the sound of his name to see Maria DeLuca walking towards him; her hips were swaying in that flirtatious way that meant she only wanted one thing. Michael opened his arm willingly as she slid into the lining of his body. He felt her breath on his neck as she leaned into him, whispering in his ear. “I’m done for the night. Fancy a little fun?” Her intentions were clear. The two had hooked up every now and again when Michael felt horny or lonely, mostly a combination of both. Or sometimes it was simply when Maria herself needed to blow off some steam and she knew Michael was a willing candidate and a great fucking lay. They both knew that it was purely physical between them, and that arrangement worked perfectly. The decision was an easy one.

“Sure, let’s get out of here.” Michael gestured towards to door where his truck was parked just outside.

“You’re not driving, idiot. My place is round the corner.” Maria winked, dragging Michael off his chair before he’d even managed to drop the cash on the counter; patience clearly wasn’t on the menu tonight. That’s what he liked so much about Maria. There was no wishy washy bullshit where Maria was concerned. Things were simple, feelings weren’t a problem. She saw something she wanted and she took it. That worked fine for him, especially tonight. If anything could get his mind off those judgemental honey brown eyes of his favourite soldier, it was a quick, hard fuck.

They arrived at Maria’s flat in no time at all; she pushed him hard against the door. Her tongue working wonders up and down his throat. He grabbed her by the ass and hauled her into his arms, turning them around and slamming her back into the door. Maria giggled into his neck as her legs wrapped around him instinctively. “Steady on, cowboy. I’d like to actually make it to the bedroom this time.” Last time they’d done this they’d basically banged out in the open, unable to keep their hands off each other. Now, Michael just wanted to lose himself inside her as quickly as possible. Anything to distract himself from the feelings of unworthiness Alex had brought to the surface.

They managed to make it inside and Maria had Michael at her mercy. She pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, graceful as always. Michael watched as Maria pulled her top up and over her head. He grabbed hold of her hips to steady her, and followed her movements as she worked her bra off, breasts bouncing as they were released. Michael’s mouth watered. Maria had the most amazing breasts he’d ever seen. He had to have them in his mouth. He worked his way up Maria’s body and latched onto one of her nipples, his scarred hand working the other. Maria moaned loudly as he nipped, sucked, and tugged. But Maria clearly wasn’t in the mood for foreplay tonight as she grabbed him by the back of the head away from where he wanted to be. She then grasped his shirt with both hands and tugged it, chucking it somewhere in the room.

“Not tonight, Guerin. Tonight I need you inside me.” Maria demanded.

Michael took the not-so-subtle hint and wrapped one arm around her torso, flipping them so that Maria was now under him.

“Works for me.” He stated, eyeing her jean shorts as he began to unbutton them. Michael managed to get her jeans undone and pulled, ripping the offending garments off her long legs in one. He eyed his handy work as Maria tried her best to pull his attention back to her face.

“Come on, Guerin. Get to it.” she arched her back seductively and opened her legs, inviting him in. She was a piece of artwork; her skin glowed under the dim light in the room, she was mostly naked apart from her blue lace panties which looked amazing against the mass of skin on show. But just as Michael ran his hand over her thighs he was shocked to realise these weren’t the thighs he wanted to be touching this way. He missed the way Alex looked at him the first time he’d run his hands down his thighs, stopping to take in the fact that it did stop at all. Michael studied the missing limb in fascination. In awe of the way Alex had returned to civilian life after losing such a vital part of his body. Michael missed the way Alex’s terrified face smoothed over when he ran his fingertips over his knee. He missed the way Alex moaned quietly when Michael had kissed him there so tenderly _‘It’s a part of who you are, Alex. You survived. That’s what matters. You came back’_ the 'to me' at the end of that sentence wasn’t vocalised, but the implication lay heavy over both of their heads.

Michael blanched at the thoughts whirring through his mind; a real kick in the balls. He didn’t want this with Maria; as much as he thought he needed it. Maria was his friend. But she was also Alex’s friend. He didn’t want some meaningless sex with a woman he genuinely called his friend. He wanted Alex. This now felt like a betrayal. Not the _‘I can’t be with a criminal’_ kind of betrayal, but the kind of betrayal that didn’t sit well with Michael because it crossed all kinds of boundaries he didn’t even want to think about. If he ever wanted the chance to really be with Alex he had to stop fucking around and lay all his cards on the table; starting with Maria. “I can’t do this.” he stammered, moving off and away from Maria to sit on the edge of the bed.

Maria noticed straight away that something was wrong. She grabbed the blanket and covered her naked body before she manoeuvred herself so that she was sat next to Michael, who had his head in his hands.

“Hey, what’s up? I know talking isn’t really what we do best, but talk to me, Guerin.” Maria placed her hand on his shoulder to show him she cared.

Michael took a deep breath, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I’m a mess right now, M.” Maria stayed silent, in the hopes that he would elaborate. “I’m kinda seeing someone,” he continued, fighting to overcome his fear of opening up, “but it always ends the same way. I fuck up, and he walks away.” If the fact that his use of pronoun surprised Maria, she showed no sign, in fact she continued to stroke his shoulder with her thumb.

“Do you love him?” she asked, tentatively gauging his reaction to such a visceral question.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with him for 10 goddamn years.” his brutal honesty shocked even himself. He went quiet, trying to retreat into his own head. But Maria pulled him right back out.

“Then what the hell are you still doing here, Guerin? Go and find Alex and _tell him_.” Michael flinched at the mention of Alex’s name but Maria just eyed him in response with a look of: ‘come on, how many gay men do you think there are in a small ass-backward town like Roswell?’ “Tell him you fucked up. That you’re not perfect,” Michael eyed her then, at the implication that he, Michael Guerin, wasn’t perfect. Maria acknowledged the look with a snort and a quirk of her eyebrow, but continued, “But that you’re sorry and that you love him.”

“It’s not that simple, Maria. It’s me. I’m the problem. He can’t stand the thought of being with someone like me. I’m just a low-life criminal to him and daddy doesn’t approve.” Michael sighed.

“Fuck Sergeant Manes! He’s just as messed up as the rest of this goddamn town, he just hides behind his precious status.” Maria countered back.

“I don’t give a shit what he thinks about me, but Alex does. He’s always blindly followed in daddy’s footsteps. How can I compete with that?” Michael argued, his hope slowly dwindling with each passing word.

“It’s not about competing, it’s about fighting. Play the Sergeant’s game. Fight for what you want. Fight for Alex. Prove to him you are meant to be together,” Michael watched Maria take a breath, like she was actively choosing her next words carefully. “I get that you didn’t have the best upbringing. We all saw the fucking bruises that asshole who called himself your father left every day in high school… but it’s been years since Hank died. You’ve got to move on, Michael. You’re making a choice to dwell in that darkness. Come into the light and stop using your shitty past as an excuse not to be happy. Prove to that idiot man of yours that you’re a good person. I know it and, god help me, Alex obviously knows it too. But he’s stubborn, always has been. You just have to give him the push that he needs to truly see it.” Maria finished, looking him square in the eye. A clear challenge.

Michael looked back and saw the truth in Maria’s words. She understood. She understood that he was a tortured soul who desperately needs to be loved. She understood and didn’t judge. Michael leaned over to Maria and nudged her shoulder with his in a show of comfort.

“Thanks Maria. And I’m sorry about tonight. Leading you on, not putting out, but instead ruining your night by dumping all my shit on your door without even giving you a proper orgasm.” He chuckled darkly under his breath, hoping to mask how truly terrified he was with humour.

Maria laughed back in response, picking up on what he was trying to say. “The day my night is ‘ruined’ because I didn’t get an orgasm from Michael Guerin is the day I leave Roswell forever. You’re not that great in the sack, Guerin”.

“I’m fucking fantastic in bed, babe,” Michael countered back, winking as he retrieved his shirt, pulling it over his head. Maria hummed in reluctant agreement, her eyes lingering on his body one last time before she shook her head and stood up from the bed. She stalked towards him.

“Now, go get your man!” she winked, shoving him towards the door.

Michael leaned down and kissed Maria on the cheek, lingering in thanks before he turned and ran out the door. He had a new sense of purpose. Make Alex Manes his. No matter what it takes...

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, come find me on tumblr to chat and squeal about Malex. laurenkmyers is my url.


End file.
